Goniosoma varium
Goniosoma varium Perty, 1833 is the type species of Goniosoma by subsequent designation of Roewer (1913)). Taxonomy • Goniosoma varium Perty 1833: 208, pl. 40, fig. 4; C.L. Koch 1839b: 52, pl. 228, figs 562–563; C.L. Koch 1839c: 15; Lucas 1840: 456, pl. 11, fig. 1; Gervais 1844: 107 varié”; Simon 1879a: 228; Sørensen 1884: 613; Roewer 1913: 258, fig. 104; Roewer 1923: 497, fig. 624; Mello-Leitão 1923c: 154; Mello-Leitão 1932: 266, fig. 141; Soares & Soares 1948b: 631; Gnaspini 1999: 129; Kury 2003: 118; DaSilva & Gnaspini 2010: 548, figs 2, 8, 9, 11–13, 112–114, 190. • Goniosoma patruele Perty 1833: 202; Koch 1839b: 122, pl. 252, fig. 593; Lucas 1840: 456; Gervais 1844: 108 de Perty”; Simon 1879a: 233; Soares & Soares 1948b: 630; Kury 2003: 118 subjective synonym of Goniosoma varium Perty, 1833 by DaSilva & Gnaspini (2010). ⤖ Progoniosoma patruele Roewer 1913: 268; Roewer 1923: 501; Mello-Leitão 1923c: 157; Roewer 1930: 383; Mello-Leitão 1932: 263. • Goniosoma junceum Perty 1833: 202; Lucas 1840: 457; Gervais 1844: 109 blond” subjective synonym of Goniosoma patruele Perty, 1833 by C.L. Koch (1839b). • Goniosoma xanthophthalmum Mello-Leitão 1931c: 125, fig. 4; Mello-Leitão 1935e: 111; Mello-Leitão 1936b: 34; B. Soares 1945h: 352; Soares & Soares 1948b: 632; H. Soares 1974c: 483; Kury 2003: 118. subjective synonym of Goniosoma varium Perty, 1833 by DaSilva & Gnaspini (2010). ⤖ Goniosoma xanthophathalmum (subsequent incorrect spelling): B. Soares 1944i: 178. • Acutisomella intermedia Mello-Leitão 1937b: 294, fig. 4 subjective synonym of Goniosoma varium Perty, 1833 by DaSilva & Gnaspini (2010). ⤖ Acutisoma intermedium: B. Soares 1945e: 231; Soares & Soares 1948b: 625; Kury 2003: 116. • Acutisomella cryptoleuca Mello-Leitão 1940b: 26, fig. 27 subjective synonym of Goniosoma xanthophthalmum Mello-Leitão, 1931 by B. Soares (1944i); carried into the synonymy of Goniosoma varium Perty, 1833 by DaSilva & Gnaspini (2010). • Metalyogoniosoma unum Soares & Soares 1946h: 234, fig. 1; Soares & Soares 1948b: 634; Kury 2003: 119 subjective synonym of Goniosoma varium Perty, 1833 by DaSilva & Gnaspini (2010). ○ Goniosoma minense (misidentification): H. Soares 1974c: 483. Type data Goniosoma varium: ♂ lectotype and 2 ♀ paralectotypes (designated by DaSilva & Gnaspini 2010; ZMB 927); other possible syntypes (ZSMC, lost), from BRAZIL, “Amazon River” mistaken. Goniosoma patruele: ♂ holotype (ZSMC, lost), from BRAZIL, without further locality data. Goniosoma junceum: 1 juv. holotype (ZSMC, lost), from BRAZIL, without further locality data. Goniosoma xanthophthalmum: 2 ♀ and 1 juv syntypes (MNRJ 11382), from BRAZIL, Rio de Janeiro, Rio de Janeiro: Jacarepaguá. Acutisomella cryptoleuca: ♀ holotype (MNRJ 58400), from Rio de Janeiro, Rio de Janeiro: Jacarepaguá. Acutisomella intermedia: ♀ holotype (IBSP 47), from Rio de Janeiro, Paulo de Frontin: Morro Azul. Metalyogoniosoma unum: ♂ holotype (MNRJ-HS 282) DaSilva & Gnaspini 2010: juv. holotype, MZSP 1801, from Espírito Santo, Santa Leopoldina: Fazenda Chaves. Records BRAZIL, Rio de Janeiro, Rio de Janeiro (Kury 2003, much probably this is the real type locality). São Paulo, near São Paulo (Sørensen 1884). Ribeira Valley (Gnaspini 1999). Rio de Janeiro, Nova Iguaçú: Tinguá (H. Soares 1974c as Goniosoma xanthophthalmum). Espírito Santo, Linhares, Santa Tereza. Rio de Janeiro, Casimiro de Abreu, Guapimirim, Magé, Nova Iguaçu, Mangaratiba (DaSilva & Gnaspini 2010). Category:Species Category:Fauna of Brazil Category:Neotropical Category:South America Category:Types MNRJ